The Tunnel of Love
by MyIdentityIsSecret
Summary: Elsa has a perfectly fine life. Until she saw his forest green eyes. As she goes from her Freshman year to her Senior year of highschool, what started as an attraction ends up into something more. Where does it always happen? Why in the Tunnel! Helsa with Kristanna! Oneshot


**Authors Note: Guys. For this oneshot I had to do a LOT of research. So in England we don't have what you call seventh grade and freshman year. We have years. So year 7 we enter into secondary school and some schools finish at age 18 some finish at age 16. So it was so weird finding out that you start school in year 9 (for my American readers freshman year) and since most of my readers are American I decide to to the American schooling system. It so confusing...**

**Anyway sorry for the rant. ENJOY!**

* * *

In Freshman year they were strangers.

Elsa was still getting use to the three buildings that were Disney high. Everything was like a new beginning, and like a fairy tale.

According to her sister.

Elsa sighed as she remembered how her sister, Anna, was excited for Elsa to start high school. Being in only seventh grade Anna longed for the glamor and mature life of high school. It seem to Anna that you got a lot more freedom from everyone when you were in secondary school.

Well Elsa had been in secondary school for four months now and she didn't feel any different.

Of course she had friends, she wasn't socially awkward. Belle, Cinderella, and Merida were some of the greatest friends anyone could ask for. They also talked to some boys of their year, Noah "Hiccup", Flynn, and Kristoff. But to Elsa their company was enough.

Elsa quickly took a chocolate bar from her backpack before hurting to go to her third hour. English with Mrs. DeVil. Tourture. Love it! At least the tunnel shortcut will save me.

Since it snowed last night the tile floored tunnel, which connected two of the three buildings, was now covered in wet puddles courtesy of people's wet shoes. Elsa would usually walk outside, since the cold never really bothered her, but the tunnel was her short cut to her English class. She began to think about what lesson Mrs. DeVil had in mind for her, not really paying attention to where she was walking. Then she started scanning her backpack, checking if she had packed another chocolate bar.

One minute she was calmly getting out another chocolate bar and the next her foot flew out from behind her, causing a small yelp to be released from her mouth. If it wasn't for a pair of sturdy arms that held her arm, Elsa was sure she would have made a bigger fool of herself than she already did.

Elsa looked up, ready to thank her savior. Her crystal ice blue eyes met a strikingly handsome pair of forest green eyes. The strangers eyelashes were long and curled at the tips. He had brownish red hair that reminded Elsa of the autumn. Elsa rapidly scanned his face. He had a strong nose and pale rosy checks. He was about three inches taller than her in height.

"Are you ok?" The stranger asked. She snapped out of her trance and smiled, "Yes, thank you."

The stranger nodded and left, going the opposite direction. Elsa felt a warm blush slowly creep up her cheeks. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Agh! Great!" She quickly sped off to Mrs. DeVil's English class. The handsome man soon because forgotten.

But not completely..

In Freshman year they had interest.

* * *

In Sophomore year they were acquaintances.

After their first encounter in freshman year, Elsa always selfconciously looked for him. He was always either surrounded by his friends or his "fangirls". Elsa couldn't care less.

But the first day of Sophomore year was a surprise to Elsa. She noticed that Hans was in her Math class. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't remember her. He didn't.

Or so she thought.

Then, the professor announced that the stranger, his name Hans apparently, was to be seated behind her for the rest of the year. Elsa felt a light blush creep up her cheeks as he greeted her. She nodded his way and began to take notes.

It was March. Elsa had gotten used to sitting in front of Hans. They made simple talk like, "Elsa what did you get for number four?" Or "Bless you." He would also always ask for a pencil or a stick of gum. It was an awkward relationship.

On this particular day, however, Something out of the ordinary started. The second the bell rang signalizing the end of class, Elsa sprang up quickly packed up and left in a hurry. Since it was the class right before lunch break Elsa was looking forward to eat something. Having skipped breakfast, she desperately needed some nutrition. As she walked out the doors, she was clueless to the fact that she left a sparkly baby blue pencil case on her desk.

Elsa was walking down the tunnel, the same tunnel from freshman year, taking out her phone to ask Belle where they were going to meet up for lunch. This had become a regular routine for Elsa when suddenly...

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around surprised to see Hans running down the tunnel towards her. He had a few loose strands of hair hovering in front of his eyes, which where still as handsome as she remember. A faint blush came to her face as she questioned, "Hans?"

He stopped right in front of her, his hair settling back in its place and checks red from running. Elsa noticed how soft his lips looked, causing her blush to darken just a little bit.

"You forgot something in Maths." He explain, placing his backpack on the floor and unzipping it. He took out a familiar shimmery baby blue pencil case. "This is yours right?"

Elsa gasped, "Yes,! I- uh- thank you, Hans. I didn't even realize that it went missing!" She accepted the case, her soft hand slightly brushing against his rough ones causing her to draw back quickly.

Hans cut into the awkward silence, "Sooo where are you headed to?"

"Oh I'm going to meet my friends at the West Cafe. I actually skipped breakfast so I am starving." Elsa rambled on.

"Oh. Do you have the notes from yesterday in Math class?" He causally asked. Elsa nodded, "Yes I do, why?"

"I forgot to copy them. Would it be alright if I copied them during lunch break?" He innocently asked.

"Yes, but I am still going to sit next to my friends. Is that alright?"

Hans smiled, showing off his perfect teeth, "That's alright."

They continued walking down the tunnel creating small talk. Elsa didn't realize that Hans did copy the notes. And when they arrived to Elsa's group's table, Hans didn't realize the knowing stares that Belle, Cinderella, and Merida gave Elsa were about him.

In Sophomore year they had sparks.

* * *

In Junior Year they were friends, sort of.

Ever since that fateful day in Sophomore year when Hans sat at her table, he somehow slithered his way into her group. The group seemed to like him and welcomed him with open arms. He had a close bond with the guys and often chatted to the girls, mostly Elsa.

Elsa would now even consider them best friends.

However this year was different for Elsa. Her little sister, Anna, was starting high school. She was ecstatic. Elsa, being the good sister she is, decided to invite Anna and her friends to sit with her group during lunch break.

Elsa questioned if it was a mistake.

From the moment Anna saw Hans, she was infatuated by him. She always was giddy around him and always tried to sit next to him. Elsa didn't care about this until Anna asked her if she could convince Hans into asking her out in January.

"Why?" She asked calmly.

"Because I like him!" Anna replied.

"It's not like you like him, you have a boyfriend!" Anna reminded her.

Elsa sighed knowing that Anna was right. Elsa has had her share of boyfriends, starting with Eric in Freshman year. But none of them seemed to last long. Elsa knew why.

Because she had a major crush on her best friend, Hans.

Think back, Eric asked Elsa out two weeks after she bumped into Hans in Freshman year. Elsa was selfcounsiously trying to prove to herself that she didn't have a crush in Hans, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Now she recently started dating Phillip, who Elsa knew wasn't over his ex, Aurora. When Hans found out about her boyfriend he started talking to her less. Elsa assumed he was feeling left out. She quickly confronted him and everything went back to normal.

One week later, after Elsa talked to Hans about her sister, he asked Anna out. Elsa's jaw dropped and her heart sank. Anna's smile widen and she happily agreed. Elsa was fuming when they stood up to leave and from the corner of her eye she saw Kristoff abruptly stand up and leave. The table was quiet until Merida broke then slience, telling a funny story about her professor that day. Elsa gritted her teeth and left to go to her last hour class.

It was now February. Valentine's day to be exact. Elsa had recently broken up with Phillips, convincing him to try and win back Aurora's heart. He thanked her, kissed her on the cheek and left. Elsa sighed realized she was going to see Hans smother Anna with flowers and chocolate.

She was right. All during lunch break, Elsa had to witness all the couples at her table exchanging love. Merida and Hiccup were now dating, Flynn had his eye set on one of Anna's friends, Rapunzel, and Belle and Cinderella went off to go surprise their boyfriends. The only person who understood her right now was Kristoff.

She saw how he looked longingly at Anna. He wasn't bad-looking, no, but he could come across as tough sometimes.

"You like her don't you?" She asked him, surprising him.

"N-no, I- Shh! Keep your voice down." He snapped back.

She shrugged, "It's not like they hear us anyway." Kristoff nodded knowing she was probably right.

"You like Hans don't you?"

"It's an agreeable statement." Elsa confessed.

Kristoff chuckled, "Well," he lifted up his hot chocolate, "cheers to us for being heartbroken on Valentine's Day." Elsa giggled, "Cheers!"

As their cups "clanged" they both witness something that shattered their hearts. Hans was kissing Anna. Kristoff held a blank expression on his face and Elsa let out a small gasp.

"Elsa? Are you-"

"Sorry Kristoff it's- I-...bye." She murmured, grabbing her backpack and racing out the doors. She thought about what had just happen and it nearly brought her to tears.

_No Elsa! Don't cry! You never cry for a boy!_

She was glad the tunnel was empty as she quickly walked to her French class. "Elsa!"

Elsa's heart froze. Their was no way she was going to turn around for that voice. She picked up the pace and didn't look back.

"Elsa, wait!" His gruff voice was pleading her.

"Leave me alone, Hans!" She snapped. Unfortunately he could run faster than Elsa could. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Elsa softly punch his chest, "Let me go! Let. Me. Go." Hans softly grabbed hold of her wrists.

"Elsa tell me what's wrong! Please.." He stared into her icy orbs, which were now full of tears. His heart swelled up at the sight. "What's wrong? What's wrong! As if you don't know." She sent a cold glare at him.

"No I don't. Please tell me?" He answered. _Oh god! The situation got way out of hand_. Truthfully, he never liked Anna, and Anna only liked him for two weeks in Augest until she started talking to Kristoff. They were both dating each other to make Elsa and Kristoff jealous. At the time the plan seemed brilliant, but now he wasn't so sure.

"You kissed my sister!"

He didn't even kiss Anna! In the cafeteria it only looked like they were kiss, but in reality they were both getting jealous at how Elsa and Kristoff were having a good time.

"So?"

"SO! She's only a freshman! She's too young! And- and.."

"Well I wasn't the one flirting with another guy!" He rebutted

"Are you talking about Kristoff? We are just friends! God, why does this matter!"

"What about your boyfriend!"

"I BROKE UP WITH HIM!"

They were now nose to nose, eyes locked with each others with both of their faces flushed with a wide eye expression.

"You... Broke up with him?" Hans whispered, not tearing away his glance from Elsa. His voice cause shivers to go down Elsa's spine.

"Yes."

Hans crashed his lips into Elsa's. He released his arms from her waist and pulled in her face closer than it already was and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned as she felt electricity reach her toes. Hans deepened the kiss, lightly pushing her against one of the walls of the tunnels. Elsa knew this man made her weak in the knees and stomach, but this was testing her limit.

When they finally broke apart, Elsa turned around and touched her lips. They were still tinkly from the kiss. "You- you kissed me."

Hans walked to face the stunned girl. "Yes... You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. Still stunned Elsa closed her eyes. "Wha- what about Anna?"

Hans quietly chuckled, "We put on an act to make you and Kristoff jealous. We never actually kissed either."

"An act? Are you kidding me!" Elsa scolded. Hans laughed out loud. "Anna's a feisty one, isn't she?" Elsa could only nodded.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah Hans?"

"Will you be my real girlfriend?"

Elsa smiled, "I'd love to."

Hans abruptly pick her up and twirled her around. Elsa laughed as they shared another kiss in the deserted tunnel.

In Junior year they kissed.

* * *

In Senior year they were dating.

Ever since that Valentine's Day, Elsa and Hans were only committed to one another. They evened each other out perfectly and often were know as the golden couple.

Shortly after their get together, Anna and Kristoff started flirting, and in December of Anna's Sophomore year and Kristoff's Senior year they started dating. Elsa had never since her sister so gleeful.

Elsa and Hans's relationship consisted of mostly fights, picnics in the park, late night love confessions and shagging sessions. It was perfectly imperfect as Hans would call it.

It was graduation day for the Seniors. Everyone was either crying or giving tearful goodbyes to one another. Elsa's family were all congratulating her and admiring her diploma.

"I just need to get something real quick." Elsa excused herself. She didn't need anything, she wanted to visit a place on campus for the last time.

As she went down the familiar tile floored tunnel she recalled all the memories the tunnel represented.

"This place holds a lot of memories, huh?" Elsa whipped her head around to find her boyfriend laying against one of the tunnels wall.

"Well yeah. This is where we met."

Hans smiled, "I remember that day. I had a huge crush on you ever since I saw you."

"Really?" Elsa's eyes widen in astonishment.

"Yeah, this tunnel is also where we became friends."

"And where we had our first kiss." Elsa gently cut in.

Hans smiled and cupped her face. "Elsa? Will you stay with me? Forever?"

Elsa blushed, "I will if you will."

"I will always stay with you."

Elsa started tearing up, "But we can't assure that. We don't know the future.."

"That's right, we don't. But I want you to know that I will alway find you. I couldn't imagine a life without you, Elsa. You... You complete me. You gave me your precious heart and I intend to keep it. I love you Elsa. Don't you forget it."

Elsa started crying, "I love you too Hans, more than you'll ever know. And I will always love you.

Hans smiled as he intertwined his hands with Elsa. It was a perfect fit. Then he captivate her lips with his.

In Senior year they were in love.

And throughout the ups and downs, fights and reconciliations, they stayed together.

All thanks to a tunnel that had seen everything since the beginning.

* * *

**An: The tunnel is NOT alive. It's just personification. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Helsa oneshot! I hope to see you back soon! OXOX**

**Read and Review!**

**-MyIdentityisSecret**


End file.
